


A Vote for Love

by ESPERFIVE



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confessions, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possibly OOC, answer is a virgin lmao, at least a BIT canon compliant, i tried i really did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESPERFIVE/pseuds/ESPERFIVE
Summary: At the end of a long work week, Chipp once again has one of his ridiculous hunches. This time, it's telling him that maybe, just maybe, it's the right time to confess his love to Answer.
Relationships: Answer/Chipp Zanuff
Kudos: 3





	A Vote for Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know enough about the Guilty Gear canon to write logically/correctly about them and their backgrounds but Ive got an ok idea of Answer and Chipp's side of things (thanks guilty gear wikia!!! mwah)
> 
> A few things I wanna establish, for context's sake:  
> 1) They aren't in their ridiculous outfits here (even tho i love them). Just imagine em in normal work suits, cos like... yknow IMAGINE ROCKING UP TO WORK IN NINJA OUTFITS (for the record: i totally would but shhh)  
> 2) idk what their living situations are but Answer at least has a nice apartment
> 
> ok enjoy! feels great being the first person to post nsfw fics of these boys on here ;)c

A warm, tangerine glow filtered through the open windows and sapped the stresses and worries out of nearly every single person in the room, employees eager to make their leave after a stressful week of signing agreements, negotiating with other governors and writing, re-writing and editing potential rulesets to follow the vision that Chipp Zanuff had held for the nation he had built and continued to expand. Being the end of the week, nearly everyone had been wrapping up their work only minutes before their shifts actually ended, some of them heading out of the building on their own, others meeting up in small groups and likely heading out to local bars to catch their fill of socialising, leaving only two of them left in the office; Answer and Chipp.

A few minutes past five, Chipp groaned and leaned back in his surprisingly luxurious office chair, taking off his reading glasses and leaving them on his desk, shortly followed by Answer looking up from the last few pages of his documents. Being as honest as he ever could be, Answer was sure he was losing brain cells and his sanity over how Chipp had handled things during the beginning days of his rule, making some rash and more reckless decisions but as of the last nearly two years, Chipp's game had stepped up to a surprisingly higher level after things began to get more serious, and Answer would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling much more confident and hopeful in the President.  
Very rarely did Answer like to share sentiments, but.. in the heat of the moment, seeing the somewhat satisfied exhaustion in Chipp's voice and body language, he couldn't help but voice them in the hopes that it would soothe the latter of his stresses.

"It's excellent seeing you take things more seriously, Boss. If anything, it’s lifted a lot of my stress, and the country has taken much larger strides to prosperity and happiness through your decisions." 

"I mean, yeah! I _do_ kind of wish that I realised how heavy this would be earlier on, but... late better than never!"

"I suppose so." Answer hummed, briefly looking back at the documents in front of him. Chipp closed up his binder, put it away with his other somehow well-organised documents, turned off the computer and sauntered over to his colleague, or more accurately, friend. He had left his serious, work-geared mindset back at his desk, a bright grin and a sparkle in his eye when he turned to speak to Answer.

"So, any plans for the weekend?" An expected, generic question from Chipp. 

"Same as usual; I don’t have anything planned, and I’m not _currently_ thinking of planning something." Answer picked up his pen, jotting down a note on the last page of the document.

"Mm, I see, I see." Chipp hummed in an almost... _inviting_ tone? Answer didn't buy it, he was sure he was imagining things. His boss looked out the window, watching as the brighter orange sky slowly turned into a slightly darker, lush shade of honey. 

"Did you have any plans yourself? Or perhaps, were you looking for me to accompany you for something?" Answer couldn't help but want to prepare himself for a ridiculous proposal from his friend - something ambitious and big, like mountain hiking. Or maybe it wouldn't be too off the dot to expect something along the lines of _there's a new Japanese restaurant opening in the heart of the city, do you wanna tag along?_ , or maybe even _I'm going to be practicing doing some shuji, d'ya wanna join me?_. Perhaps _I'm going to start rewatching Naruto_ would be something of the likes of Chipp.  
Despite being such a short frame of time between his question and Chipp's response, Answer felt a mild wave of suspense in the air, almost somewhat anticipating it after all of the hypothetical replies he had concocted. A beat or two of silence, and Chipp faced Answer again, his ruby red eyes taking on a new kind of intensity that the blond had never seen from him.

"You."

Nothing could have possibly prepared Answer for such a simple, straight-forward yet emotional and honest response like that. He froze in his seat for a second.

"C-Come again?" Answer internally kicked himself at the uncontrollable flush of his face and the stutter of his response. He felt the need to undo one of the buttons on his shirt.

"You, Answer. I've had you in mind for a long time, and I still do." The small smile and soft, pink flush on his cheeks didn't match the smoothness of his words and the execution of them. Answer.. couldn't say that he didn't feel the same, having come to the conclusion that he had feelings for the other man a _good_ while ago, but choosing not to act on them or dwell on them too much or for too long, prioritising his work above all. But now the fact that he felt this way for Chipp had hit him fair and square in the heart, and stronger than ever before.  
Answer stopped himself one last time before responding - _would this even be worth it?_ Answer had very little to no experience in love, sex, relationships and the works surrounding it, considering how married he was to his work, but... he supposed it might be worth trying. After all, Chipp had finally hired more employees to work with him, dramatically lightening Answer's workload, and even though he was willing to do anything, _anything_ for Chipp, he was glad to have more free time that he could perhaps spend some of with pursuing a more romantic relationship with his... friend? Answer didn't even know if he could call Chipp a friend at this point. 

Answer additionally couldn’t deny the burning desire he had kindled for the other man, being reminded of the few nights he had fantasized about Chipp in his dreams, thinking about him unravelling him and taking control in a desire-driven fever. Perhaps, if he were to admit his true feelings, said desires he didn’t allow himself to linger on too often could become true?

He decided there was no use in lying or making up an excuse at this point. Answer swivelled his seat around to face Chipp. 

"I'm, uh... quite embarrassed to admit this, but I reciprocate your feelings." Answer had to use a lot of his willpower and grab at as many threads of self-control as he could to formulate a more cement, well-worded response.

"W-wait, you actually feel the same? For real?! I- I've been pining for _months!_ Actually.. maybe for even longer than that.." Chipp's response, bright and boisterous as ever, was accompanied by a bright red face and a stutter. So much for those few seconds of being slick... but despite how foolish Chipp was, Answer found it quite endearing. He opened his mouth to say something witty, maybe even something playfully mocking in response to his naivety, but he decided to be honest.

"I mean, I _did_ just say it... but I'm happy to reaffirm this as needed. I'm romantically interested in you, Chipp, and I have been for a decent few months." _God damn it, why is it so hard to say 'I like you' or 'I love you'?!_ Answer mentally pondered, but his worries were soothed by the way Chipp smiled at him. It was such a soft, gentle smile, but the emotions in it almost overwhelmed Answer. Thinking of overwhelmed;

“Wait. What does this make of our… relationship?”

“Well, duh, we’re boyfriends! ..If you want us to be.” 

“I.. I would like that.” Answer hummed quietly, his face heating right back up when Chipp grabbed hold of his hand.

"In that case... did ya wanna hang out this weekend?"

"Well, I guess there's not much else we can do, I feel. We can go out if you’d like, or if you’d prefer, you can come to my place with me?” Answer sighed, not actually catching wind of his own innuendo the way Chipp did. His friend, actually, _now romantic partner,_ flashed a mischievous smirk at him. 

“Let’s go to yours!” Well. _That_ certainly took Answer a minute to catch on to. His own face flushed yet again.

“On it, Bos- I mean, Chipp.” Chipp grabbed hold of Answer’s hand as the two of them made their way out of the office and to the elevator. The blond had nothing in his power to stop the incredibly mild burn of shame at _still_ calling Chipp boss, despite the fact that they were now romantically involved. Chipp, however, seemed to pay no mind, knowing Answer’s tendency to stick to something, such as names and honorifics.

Their hands remained intertwined as they travelled to the ground floor, Chipp internally praying that time would go slightly faster until he and Answer made their arrival at the latter’s home. He was itching to touch, to get his hands all over him, to kiss him, to spend the rest of the night and maybe even majority of the weekend making up for all of the lost time the two had thanks to pining and one of the two not even _bothering_ to make a move until the other one did. Chipp was taking his time trying to completely process that Answer actually _said_ that he reciprocated his feelings, although he wasn’t too surprised that this was indeed the case. The otaku had a hunch that Answer indeed had feelings for him - there were countless times where he had done something irrational or rash, and the blond was still there for him. There were countless moments where Chipp _knew_ that he had done something that Answer didn’t condone or agree with, but he still stuck around.  
It wasn’t long before the tug of Answer’s hand brought him back from swimming with his countless thoughts and feelings. 

“The traffic seems quite packed, it might take some time for us to reach our destination.” The blond droned mindlessly as he took Chipp to his car, fishing out his keys and unlocking it.

“That’s okay. It’s Friday, after all.” Answer hummed in response, followed by the clicking of a seatbelt and Chipp’s hand grabbing hold of his arm. Looking over at the other man, he huffed in an affectionate kind of exasperation, further mellowing out and allowing himself to smile.

“I know you’re excited, Chipp, but could you maybe wait until I’m finished driving before touching me?” 

“Okay, I’ll try!” Chipp quipped, poking his tongue out with a cheeky wink. 

“You idiot.” Despite his words, Answer’s voice was full of a warm affection, his partner pulling his hand away as he started the car.

Upon arrival at Answer’s apartment, Chipp already had his hands on the blond, both hands on one of his arms. Answer internally thanked him for having the decency to not immediately kiss him after getting out of the car. Once inside the apartment itself, he locked the door and strode to the counter, putting the keys down. 

“Make yourself comfortable.” 

“Oh, I will, alright!” Chipp teased, pressing his boyfriend against the wall and making his hands comfortable on his arms. At this close proximity, he felt his heart hammering in his chest, making himself forget about all of the fantasies and hypothetical situations he had created in the past out of passion-filled dreams and moments during work where he was a little too bored, bringing himself to reality and allowing his current senses to take control. Instead of a more animalistic, passionate kiss, he started careful, leaning in slowly and meeting the blond about halfway. 

Needless to say, the electricity that jolted through his body through this one simple expression of affection was sensational. Seconds after their soft, short-lived kiss, Chipp went in for more, getting more desperate fast.  
Answer was unsure of what to do with his hands, opting to simply wrap his arms around Chipp in an embrace, but willingly moaning into each kiss. They kissed and kissed _and kissed,_ the blond slowly branching out and experimenting with his touches, hands running up Chipp’s incredibly well-toned back. They both pulled away countless kisses later, catching their breaths, the hard texture of the wall finally digging in and bothering Answer. 

“Let’s take this to the couch.” He huffed, Chipp nodding enthusiastically. 

In a flurry of more kisses, they eventually made their way to the couch, followed by Chipp pinning Answer down, unbuttoning his shirt and planting kisses down his neck. 

“Hickeys cool?” Answer hummed affirmatively in response to Chipp’s request, said hum breaking into a low moan at the pressure of the latter’s lips on his throat. The entire situation both grounded the blond _and_ made him feel as if he were up in the clouds - the weight of his partner’s body, the hands trailing up and down his body and the marks that his lips burnt into his pale skin made him feel alive, more alive than he’s probably ever felt in his life. 

If anything, it felt amazing to let go of his always logical, stone-cold thinking for once, allowing his emotions take over. 

Answer vaguely recollected his thoughts after being off in the daisies for a minute, attempting to reciprocate the affection through trailing his own hands over Chipp’s body, ghosting over his chest and caressing his muscular arms, only just beginning to take notice of both he and his partners’ hardening erections and heavier, hotter breaths. Chipp pulled away for a moment to admire his work, satisfied at the blooming bruises that littered the blond’s body. By the way Answer was still grabbing at Chipp’s sturdy thighs and looking up at him with red cheeks, parted lips and a glittering desperation in his eyes, the latter was quite sure that his partner wanted this just as badly as he did. 

“You want this just as bad as I do, don’tcha?”

“Mm,” Answer frantically fondled at his belt in a frenzy to unbuckle it and get it off, Chipp doing the same. The latter grabbed his partner’s slacks, pulling them down and evoking a soft gasp from the blond. 

“First time?” Answer didn’t quite catch Chipp at first, head back in the daisies for probably the hundredth time that evening, the realisation of what his partner said suddenly hitting him in a wave of embarrassment and a newfound flush in his face.

“Well, I- uh… yeah.” He couldn’t find it to berate himself over the stutter, considering that the rational Answer had left a long time ago.

“Gotcha, let me take the lead! Do tell me if I gotta stop though.” Answer knew that he wouldn’t want Chipp to stop, but nodded, his partner’s respect making his heart flutter. Common sense and respect was an incredibly sexy thing, and the two of them were absolutely there for it. He further relaxed back into the sleek, leather cushions of his couch that successfully, albeit mysteriously, accommodated two grown men, as he sighed and mewled delicately at each touch, shift of fabric against his skin, each sweet nothing that Chipp whispered into his ear until his aching hot erection was freed. 

“Gimmie a sec,” Chipp fished through the pockets of his own pants, pulling out a condom still in its foil wrapping and a tiny bottle of lube. 

“You- Wha- You had that the whole time?!” Answer kept bouncing back and forth in being flustered, being in that state once again. Chipp chuckled.

“Yyyup. I had a feeling something might happen.” 

“Goodness gracious.” The blond’s tone was warm again, huffing in amusement and feeling way too enamoured in that very moment to point out how ridiculous or unreasonable that was. Chipp’s hunches were ridiculous, more often than not, and the most interesting bit was that at least nine out of ten times, he was correct, and the way it made up for his general lack of common logic would never fail to perplex Answer.  
Perhaps, Chipp’s preparation wasn’t so unreasonable, if anything it was incredibly convenient, with neither of them having to get out of their overly comfortable position to grab what they needed.

Chipp undressed himself, Answer sitting up a little further to steal kisses in between each article of clothing being removed. It wasn’t long before he stood buck naked before Answer, relieved that his cock was no longer held back by the tight confines of his work pants. The blond noticed the size of Chipp’s girth, and vaguely wondered to himself, _how would he be able to fit inside of me?_

“Lay back down, baby,” The blonde stopped himself from sputtering over the pet name, falling back onto the couch. _Since when did pet names start happening?_ He supposed he shouldn’t be so surprised, considering that it was definitely like Chipp to use them. At the pop of the small bottle opening, Answer faced his partner, watching him generously lather his fingers and briefly warm them up, quickly realising that Chipp was going to be preparing him. 

“I’m gonna be real gentle, ok?” Chipp affirmed, prodding his middle finger at the blond’s entrance, making him gasp. A slightly more insistent push than the others and he was in, the movements of his hand slow and smooth, carefully taking in each of Answer’s reactions and responses. 

Answer’s mouth was parted and eyes softly closed. The sensation was overwhelming, the only thing that he was physically able to pay any sort of attention to was the gentle rhythm that Chipp’s finger moved at inside him, hell, despite the vague pain that lightly spiked through him, it was quick for the touch to become an addictive pleasure, burning with passion. 

“M- more, please!” Chipp complied, surprised at the enthusiasm that his partner displayed. Answer had never undergone any form of sexual intercourse with anyone in his life, having spent majority of his life suppressing emotions and keeping his mind empty to store information and keep work and other important bits and bobs, but after letting go for at least just a moment, it was almost as if he were in paradise. Answer never realised how satisfying it truly was to allow himself to feel, to get close to someone, to let this happen.  
A second finger knocked him back to reality, crying out in ecstasy at the pressure and the friction. 

“That good?” Chipp hummed, smiling at Answer’s immediate nod and leaning in for a messy, uncoordinated kiss, their passion burning and Chipp’s fingers speeding up, Answer trying to rock his hips in rhythm. Taking care, he squeezed in one more finger, slowing back down to help his partner accommodate to the thickness. To Chipp’s relief, Answer was taking it extremely well, the muscle not taking _too_ much work to loosen up and his gasps and moans not letting up or alluding to any feelings of pain or discomfort.  
He kept the steady pace for a minute, hearing when Answer’s vocal responses were laced with more desperation and feeling when he was trying to get more satisfaction or friction out of the same three fingers going in at the same depth. 

“You ready?”

“Yeah, please,” Answer practically begged at this point. Chipp couldn’t help but feel a little proud that he got Answer, the _human database,_ a diligent worker who had originally been basically married to what he did, in a heavy, pleasure-induced daze. 

“Okay, give me a sec.” He took a moment to open the foil and slip on the condom, momentarily applying the last drops of lube and lining himself up. Answer complied as best as he could, pushing himself a little onto Chipp’s cock while the latter pushed in. The blond gasped at the new sensation, the size had thrown him back into that initial bout of shock and pleasure that overtook him when Chipp had initially begun fingering him. The latter himself groaned, eyebrows furrowing and lips parting, finally feeling the much-craved pressure around his dick. 

“Oh, you’re so good, Answer,” Chipp cooed, using the last of his self-restraint to move at the slowest, gentlest pace he could muster so his partner could adjust to the size. It wasn’t long before Answer rocked his hips in time, mewling for a faster pace and shamelessly crying out when he got it. At this point, Chipp had lost the majority of his self control, and Answer was loving every second of it, making sure that his appreciation didn’t go unvoiced though the groans and cries that escaped his throat.

A newfound burn of ecstasy ripped through his body as Chipp’s cock pressed against Answer’s prostate, his clenching around the former’s girth, the toss of his head and the desperation of his gasp giving it away. Satisfied with his answer, Chipp smirked and hammered at the same spot, watching in sheer joy as Answer quickly became further and further undone by his partner’s ministrations. The new speed and strength of his movements finally hit Chipp, lowering his head and heaving heavier breaths as his pleasure kept escalating, leaning in to give Answer another heated kiss, tongues and lips slippery against each other while they continued to moan into each other’s mouths. Another squeeze at the right angle had Chipp gasping, his movements gradually becoming more erratic.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Realising that Answer most likely hasn’t had any contact on his own erection, Chipp took matters into his own hands and fondled his partner’s cock, wrapping his hand around and pumping in time with his own thrusts. Both of the men were crying out and moving in unison with each other, Answer’s arms wrapping around Chipp’s neck and pulling him close, drinking in the close, hot proximity they both shared in that moment, legs wrapping loosely around Chipp’s waist. The building tension got tighter and tighter, movements erratic and voices sounding freely until Chipp pushed himself up to the hilt inside Answer, climaxing hard and long, his months, no, years-long craving and desires finally sated for now, knowing that he would still be craving this again and again for the future to come. Answer came only a moment later, the roll of his hips coming to a stop and his thighs tightening around Chipp’s midsection. 

Chipp slowly pulled out, panting, tying off his used condom and tossing it in the small bin that sat next to Answer’s couch. Answer, also panting, smiled up at his partner a second later, indulging in the intensity of their afterglow. 

“Was that good?”

“Absolutely splendid.” Chipp snorted at the choice of words, seeing Answer collecting enough of his thoughts to at least start using somewhat more formal language again. 

“Dork. Anyway, I’m glad, that was amazing,” The two kissed for a brief moment before Chipp continued speaking. 

“We should get you cleaned up. Want me to?”

“I would be grateful, Chipp. Do you remember where my bathroom is?”

“Yup! I’ll be back.” Chipp nodded, hopping up from the leather couch and fetching a warm, wet washcloth to clean his partner.  
During the few minutes Chipp had left the room, Answer re-adjusted the way he laid on the couch and allowed himself to enjoy the warmth, the quiet pleasantness of the situation. Despite normally being quite skeptical about changes in his life, he had to admit that he was glad he decided to not turn down Chipp’s reciprocated feelings. He could see himself getting used to this, being able to accept the change with open arms and allow his life to be moved into a slightly different direction.

Chipp returned to the room, sitting down next to his partner and beginning to gently wipe his stomach clean. 

“Hey.” 

“Good evening, Chipp.” They both smiled, meeting in the middle for a soft kiss, sweet and gentle. The sky outside was now a darker blue, the faintest sliver of gold now long gone behind the city’s buildings. Answer felt his heartbeat speed up drastically upon realising how soft and beautiful and _domestic_ all of this was. 

“I should probably turn the lights on and get started on dinner… I’m assuming you’d be wanting to stay the night, yes?”

“Yessir.” Answer couldn’t stop grinning at how enthusiastic and adamant Chipp was.

“Okay then. Does katsudon sound appetising to you?”

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> God i hope they get more content.
> 
> hmu on twitter, instagram and tumblr and cry over anchipp w/ me:  
> esperfive
> 
> or maybe even cry on discord with me:  
> Esper#0744
> 
> or maybe even play guilty gear with me i have guilty gear xrd rev 2 i main chipp and millia atm


End file.
